El camino dorado
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Porque después de la muerte también hay cosas buenas.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el Reto #40: "Día de los Muertos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

**El camino dorado**

**...**

**I: Antes de tiempo **

**...**

—Mamá —sonríe Ariana con ojos brillantes.

La situación sigue siendo confusa para Ariana, que hace un momento estaba en medio de los hechizos, el resplandor de las varitas y los rostros horrorizados de sus hermanos; el fantasma de ello aún corre por sus sentidos. Entonces Ariana no comprende del todo que hace ahora aquí o como es que ha llegado, solo sabe que se ha despertado en medio de la niebla y después todo se ha vuelto reluciente, dorado por todas partes.

Ha aparecido un camino precioso con su madre al final de él.

—¿Ariana? —dice Kendra Dumbledore en un susurro tembloroso.

Eso es todo. Ariana corre hacia su madre y la abraza por la cintura, del todo feliz cuando el abrazo le es correspondido. Es una lástima que sus hermanos no se vean por allí porque de seguro ellos estarían igual de contentos y, quizás, entenderían la tristeza de su madre.

—Te extrañé, mamá.

* * *

**.**

_¡Volvimos a los 155w! Entonces creo que puedo terminar con esta colección. Y, obvio que con Ariana Dumbledore porque sí, porque deberían de esperarlo a este punto. ¡Lo que me tiren que sea de a buenas! ¡Chao!_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el Reto #40: "Día de los Muertos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

**El camino dorado**

**…**

**II: Reencuentro**

**…**

Han pasado años desde la última vez que Ariana ha visto a su padre, todo a causa del asunto de las flores. De todas formas, pese lo que se puede pensar, la niña recuerda perfectamente a Percival Dumbledore con sus agudos ojos negros y figuras de luz saliendo de la punta de su varita, destinadas a entretener.

El recuerdo de su padre siempre ha estado presente en su memoria.

Por lo tanto Ariana no duda en ir y abrazar a su padre en cuanto lo ve terminar de cruzar el puente dorado, ella lo reconoce aun con los cabellos grises y las arrugas en el rostro. También a Ariana se le hace chistosa la reacción de su padre, casi idéntica a la de su madre.

—¡Papá! —exclama con alegría.

—¿Todavía te gustan las flores, Ariana? — Percival sonríe con amor hacia su adorada hija.

En cuanto Ariana asiente, la dorada flor mágica aparece entre sus dedos.

* * *

**.**

_Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que nunca he escrito de Percival de manera "directa", solo lo he nombrado así que acá está un poquito más de mi headcanon. ¡Lo que me tiren que sea de a buenas! ¡Chao!_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el Reto #40: "Día de los Muertos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

**El camino dorado**

**…**

**III: Perdón**

**…**

Como la primera vez la niebla simplemente aparece, sin rastros del puente de luz; de la magia presentándose en estallidos dorados. Es un suceso curioso, como lo es el encontrar a su hermano mayor perdido en medio de la nada.

Albus es increíblemente parecido a su padre, y Ariana se cuestiona si Abeforth será igual.

Ariana camina lentamente hacia Albus, sus dedos atravesando la suave niebla y los rayos de luz dorados apareciendo ante el rostro asombrado de su hermano. Albus se ve mucho más alto que la última vez que lo ha visto, también usa ropa distinta, pero no es hasta que ve las lágrimas caer por el rostro del mago que Ariana piensa que en realidad Albus es como su madre.

—Ariana — susurra Albus—. Lo siento.

La niña sonríe cálidamente, tomando una de las arrugas manos de su hermano y comenzando a caminar hacia la luz en la lejanía.

—Vamos a casa.

* * *

**.**

_Uno o dos más, no lo sé porque tengo una idea suelta por allí. ¡Lo que me arrojen que sea de buena manera! ¡Chao!_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el Reto #40: "Día de los Muertos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

**El camino dorado**

**…**

**IV: Pétalos dorados**

**…**

El puente en esta oportunidad es distinto, se ha convertido en un camino de suaves pétalos amarillos. Es algo que ha aparecido repentinamente, en una suave explosión de magia familiar y que Albus les ha explicado con parsimonia; es un hechizo antiguo de una cultura diferente, un llamado a una reunión.

Es un llamado hecho por Abeforth.

La idea de ver a su hermano le maravilla a Ariana, que corre por el camino dorado y da suaves vueltas sobre sus pies de vez en vez, haciéndole señas alegres al resto de su familia para que la sigan. Cuando llega a casa, lo primero que Ariana nota es el gran altar con cada uno de sus retratos y un objeto preciado, además de las bonitas flores que no conoce.

—Bienvenidos a casa —sonríe Abeforth desde una mecedora.

—Gracias —susurra temblorosamente Ariana.

Juntos. Al fin todos se encuentran en casa juntos, como antes de que todo estallara.

* * *

**.**

_Mi última participación, pero en unos días veremos si el último drabble. ¡Lo que me tiren que sea de a buenas! ¡Chao y suerte!_


End file.
